


Giving

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: Drabble Dabble [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: Being possessed by someone's not fun. Especially if it's with someone you hate and you can't really tell what's going on.Just a ficlet of Terra being possessed.





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this was inspired by, but I'm p sure this was by literally the last Aqua and Terranort interaction (that we know of). It's been some months and I had no plans of posting this, but after giving it a read it seemed decent enough.
> 
> E3 is leaving me reeling, mainly because I'm just so psyched, but I _called_ it being pushed back to 2019. I'm amongst the people who're just like fuck Idc it better be worth it. I can't wait to literally work my ass off to get it. The more I think about it, I'm just wanting to see if Kairi and Riku are playable and how their friendship will be tied off. Wonder how the next game'll do.
> 
> Anyways, on with this show! Enjoy this lil ficlet.
> 
>  EDIT: I FORGOT THE SUMMARY THE FOOL THAT I AM
> 
> Song title: Giving by Pogo

Terra sees nothing but purple and black. There’s a gold aura that surrounds him, but otherwise he is alone.

 

Well, besides Xehanort every now and then with attempts to drown him, but that’s besides the point.

 

The chains that bind the two together slither and clink everywhere, but he doesn’t mind them. They keep him - both of them - alive. It lets him know he’s still going. That no one else will fall to him.

 

“I won’t lose. Not here, not now,” he whispers to himself.

 

* * *

 

The first person he sees in this blank space is that bastard, Briag.

 

He knows about this man due to the whispers he manages to hear every now and then from the shell of a man he is now. He talks of plans that he’s so sure that Xehanort couldn’t have prepared, it sounds so preposterous. Then again, the same could be said about how he was such an evil man. He wonders how Briag even became one of Ansem’s apprentices.

 

The man is just standing there in the dark. There’s no fear in his face, no recognition when his eyes roll over him. It’s like he can’t see anything.

 

And then huge, muscular dark hands grab at the man’s body, dragging him slowly into that darkness below.

 

“No!” Terra shouts, and he tries moving. He would not let him take anyone else, even if they were evil too!

 

A shudder shakes him, and he feels his body stiffen. Looking around, he sees nothing. There’s no hands that grab at his body, no Xehanort to hold him down, no chains that the man could use against him.

 

When he looks back at where Briag was, there’s nothing more than a  _ slorp _ as the hands finally pull the man down.

 

* * *

 

“That is  _ ENOUGH! _ ” Terra shouts, struggling as the two of them grunt in pain over the binding chains.

 

He sees Aqua for a brief moment before the chains painfully pull at his body, creaking as they tightened their hold. He is forced to look down, gasp as he feels that aura leave his body and coat him once more. The darkness that is the Realm of Darkness is no more.

 

“Y-you… absolute… foolish boy!” He hears Xehanort screech at him, still wearing his body in this realm. “Do you  _ still _ intend on holding back the inevitable?! I will find him, and you will  _ all _ pay!”

 

“I…” Terra starts, feeling himself losing consciousness. No! “I will NEVER give in!” And he stands up once more, that fainting feeling leaving for the umpteenth time. Not today, not any day!

 

With that crying shout, Xehanort squirms and twists in the chains, yelling and screaming profanities and curses at him. Terra knows that there will be a time when he will lose, but today will  _ not _ be that way.

 

* * *

 

“Lea! Lea, where are you!?” The blue-haired boy shouts.

 

Terra tries running over to him, but damn it! He can feel his body tearing as he tries to get to him, but it’s like Stopga and Graviga are thrown onto him, getting worse and worse with each step.

 

“N-no… I - you won’t take him—“ That’s the last of the boy before the hands drag him down without a trace. The only thing Terra knows is that he wanted to keep someone safe.

 

* * *

 

“N-no…” he whimpers as he sees Riku in the dark.

 

The boy had already flicked in once or twice, but each time he disappeared. He had hoped that the boy had refused to turn to the darkness and not repeat his predecessor’s - he, Terra - footsteps. He barely heard how the boy didn’t trust it, so he had hope.

 

That hope is blasted as soon as the boy reappears, but so clearly and fully.

 

He once again tries to go to one of Xehanort’s victims, but his body stiffens again. Those same hands drags the boy down, and he swears he hears a squeal. That last bit of hope is slowly dying out as Riku slowly sink into the darkness.

 

But just as he thinks it’s over, he sees the boy’s body glow. It’s weak, but it’s glowing just as much as he does. Grunts and pants slowly fill the silence as the boy drags himself up. It’s a struggle, as the hands seem to tighten on his body.

 

But he sees that light flicker, and Riku is slipping away. “No!” This time Terra’s body obeys him, and he grabs onto Riku’s arm. “Not this time, Xehanort! I will not let you take this from me!”

 

Riku is slowly getting up, out, but he bellows and screams as the hands tug harder and harder, practically squishing him. “NnnaaaHHHHHH!”

 

The boy is swept up and out, but before Terra can blink he’s gone.

 

Terra slowly chuckles before it becomes a full-on laughter. “Y-you’ll never win!” He shouts in between pants. “The light - it’s strong with them - urgh!”

 

There’s a hole below his body, and he barely has time to grunt before a hand smothers his body into the floor. He lets out a chuckle. “N-noohht.. Not used to not getting… that last laugh, Xehanort?” Terra smirks before he loses consciousness.

 

* * *

 

The blue-haired boy is back, but he looks different. Definitely physically, with how his hair is longer, himself taller, and a x-shaped scar now on his face.

 

But his aura is flickering. His eyes are fighting and clashing, almost as if he’s still fighting off Xehanort. His mouth is in what seems like a perpetual grit.

 

He wants to help this boy, but there’s nothing he can do. Not while the kid’s so weak So he sits there and waits for the next potential victim.

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?”

 

Terra jolts out of his stupor as he whips his head towards the voice. The man looks confused but he hides it quite well under his monotone voice.

 

“M-me?” He points to himself, then bashes himself mentally. Who  _ else _ would he be referring to? But, for safety - “You mean me?”

 

“No, the man over there in black. Of course I mean you!” Now that he looks at the man, the glow is there. Weak, but there.

 

A chance! “I’m Terra,” the Keyblade wielder stated simply. “I’m not sure how long you’ve been here or how you’ve lasted this long, but I suggest you not let your guard down.”

 

The other merely snorts. “As if I would be so foolish as to do so.” He looks around the darkness, almost as if he couldn’t believe this either. “And before you start asking me: it’s Isa.”

 

“Isa, huh…” The wielder smiles softly, happy that there was a start to this. “Well, between you and me, I think it might be best if we stick together.”

 

Isa stares at him once more, as if there was something he noticed, but he shakes his head at whatever thought he had and sits next to him.

 

* * *

 

Isa is struggling against the hands again, but Terra is there to help drag him out.

 

“What’s keeping you going?” He asks his companion once he stabilized themselves.

 

“I’m not sure anymore…” Isa responds minutes later. “What keeps  _ you _ going?” His voice seems a little bitter, but Terra understands. They’ve been at this for a decade, and neither have seen a spark of light to let them get out. He’s pretty sure, though, that Isa knows what his answer will be.

 

But he still can’t help but give a deprecating chuckle, even after knowing Aqua all of his life and Ventus for four of them. They’ll beat him up for worrying them, but what he’s done… Unacceptable still; he’s caused too much for so little. “My friends,” he responds efficiently, effectively, guilty. He turns over to Isa, hoping he has a decent smile for the other. “I hope you find that drive, Isa.” The unsaid hint is there; Terra knows the man is smarter than him to know that.

 

Isa gives nothing to show his acknowledgement, but the man knows what he should do. Terra hopes he does.

 

* * *

 

Riku is back. Terra is sincerely thinking about shredding the boy a new one, but Isa is already struggling on his end. Sadly he can't beat up one person while pulling someone else up, but he can imagine (in a less stressful situation, sure).

 

But while they struggle to stop the completion of Isa as a vessel, they watch Riku. He’s talking to something, and he’s  _ nowhere _ near that scrawny brat. He seems stronger, braver, more confident; all that Terra could’ve been had he not strayed to Xehanort’s side.

 

He starts sinking again, but he looks on confidently. The two want to move - he can feel Isa jerk towards him - but there’s a glint in the boy’s eye. He is far from falling.

 

The two cover their eyes as sudden harsh winds beat against them, and when they look back, the boy is gone. There’s no hint of him being there, but Terra doubts he has fallen.

 

* * *

 

Isa disappears while he tries desperately to hold Xehanort back once more. It’s a setback for Terra, but he has hope.

 

* * *

 

A brown-haired boy is here. If Terra didn’t know his past better, he would’ve said that he was his younger brother.

 

But there is no time to talk, as the boy’s body is slowly being dragged down. Even with the flickering armor of light around him, it doesn’t stop his descent.

 

He rushes over to the other, and he  _ pulls _ hard against the currents of hands. It strains his arms, and he has half the mind to start bashing the darkness dragging him.

 

“Still you struggle, despite losing so much…”

 

“Xehanort.” Terra turns to the other, but he gapes at this… man. This is Xehanort, no doubt about it, but he is younger. It doesn’t stop him from gritting his teeth and doubling his efforts. “What do you want with this boy? He’s done nothing —“

 

“To you, he hasn’t. But to those in the Realm of Light - with a body that can see - he is a hero. He has constantly destroyed each of my plans, and with each defeat he has created setbacks. But no longer will he do so!” The man brings out his Keyblade, and Terra jumps. He wouldn’t!

 

But he cannot stop here. “I will  _ not _ let you take another vessel, nor let your plans come to fruition! I will stop you here, and —“

 

The blade comes faster than he expects it to, and he’s blown back. He tries to grab his Keyblade, but he can’t feel it. Unfortunately, that costs him, and once again he’s thrown far, farther from the child.

 

“No!” Terra rushes over to the boy, but he’s kicked and whacked away. If only he wasn’t so —

 

Oh.

 

“Not this time!” And he grunts in pain as he feels the chains he holds tighten. It does seem to work, but not by much.

 

“Stop delaying the inevitable! You both shall fall to darkness, and soon Kingdom Hearts will be opened for all to see!” The figure starts to rush towards him, but he flickers in between each step.

 

Halfway through his march, the younger version of Xehanort stumbles to a stop. He grits his teeth, and simply states, “Mark my words, brat. You will  _ never _ see the light of day again, so long as you continue to help them…”

 

Both of he and the boy are gone, and Terra slumps to the floor, letting out a huge sigh as he does so.

 

* * *

 

Isa returns, but it’s a brief interaction.

 

“Isa!” Terra shouts, but he’s quickly shaken by the other.

 

“Keep fighting! He’s so close, we just know it!”

 

“Wh—“ Before he knows it, the man disappears.

 

He feels something returning, though. It feels like… strength! It’s a stupid thing to believe, but he knows this feeling…

 

“Took you long enough,” the wielder smiles before doubling his efforts at chaining the man down.

 

* * *

 

“— now, everybody! No need to—“

 

“WHAK! He’s getting up!”

 

“Don’t do anything —“

 

Terra moans as he blinks, the sudden color exploding his eyes. The noise is gone, and he has half the mind to call this an illusion.

 

Except two bodies slam into him. There’s tears all over him, and two people are crying over his return. “Aqua, Ven…. You guys are okay…” He tries to keep a sunny disposition to make it seem as if he’s okay, but he’s so  _ overwhelmed _ by the color, by the touch, by their voices. He can’t help but cry.

 

“Group hug!” is all the warning he gets before there’s a sudden barrage of others jumping onto him. They sway a little, and Terra gives to gravity. He grits his teeth as his head collides with the floor, but he can’t say he minds it much, as his friends are laughing at whoever caused this.

 

His eyes nearly bulge - damn that hurts - as he takes in his surroundings.

 

Not only are his friends here, but so is Isa, Riku, the boy, and some redhead. There’s the King and his attendants, alongside Master Yen Sid, though there are new faces in between. Nothing that a

 

Terra passes a small smile to Isa from under the talking pile, which is ignoring him so far. “Glad to see you’re okay, Isa.” He says, fully grateful that Isa is safe and sound. “Guess you found your anchor, huh.”

 

To his slight surprise, the blue-head returns his smile with a smirk of his own - the first he’s seen that’s not mocking or deprecating. “Sure did.” That smirk turns to the redhead, who looks bashful and is scratching the back of his head.

 

He scratches his head as everyone else gets off, but before the man-who’s-most-likely-friends-with-Isa gets to say anything, the young brunette gives him the most awkward handshake he’s ever had the chance to have. “God, it’s so good to see you, Terra! And not in a terrifying killer armor suit as a vengeful ghost to boot!” Before he can ask further on that, the boy proceeds to introduce himself. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t introduce myself. Name’s Sora. And that’s -”

 

“I’m Kairi, the actual brain of these two idiots.” The female redhead introduces herself, and Terra can’t help but chuckle at Sora’s complaining. “It’s nice to see you in one piece and not as some Nobody or ‘Seeker of Darkness’ nonsense.”

 

The group begin to overwhelm him again, Aqua and Ven hanging super close. It’s painful still, even if the pain’s subsiding, but if he can survive chaining an old man and his younger counterpart down for a dozen years, then he can certainly do this.

 

He’s earned it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there, buff guy.” The redhead -  _ Lea  _ Terra reminds himself - comes over to him as many are in their respective rooms, courtesy of Master Yen Sid. “How’s sleep working for you?”

 

“Wonderfully.” As in being haunted by the idea of seeing that inky black again, going to sleep only to realize Xehanort still controls him, or maybe several hundred paranoias leading back to this being false? Yeah, swimmingly. “And you?”

 

Lea gives off his own soft laugh, a stark contrast to Isa being of weird gurgles or… something. “Just as well as you are, Armor Ghost.” He chuckles again at his own joke, though it dies off quickly. “Listen, uh… I’m, well, awful at saying this, but… thanks. For being there for Isa. He’s not the best with emotions, and I’m sure -”

 

And Terra’s not good with this either. “It was no problem, Lea.” He interrupts quickly, hoping he didn’t make this too awkward. “Besides, we were stuck in the same boat. No way would I let someone fall to Xehanort like he did with me.”

 

The other wielder relieves a sigh, and he visibly sags. “Still means a lot though.” Lea seems to want to say more, but he doesn’t voice them. Probably just being a worrying hen over his Xehanort-free friend. “I… better get going. Isa’s probably ruining the room and I  _ do not _ want to deal with his shit at this time.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Lea.” And they part awkwardly to their rooms, Terra filled with a sense of fear as he returns to it.

 

When he comes into it, the brunette nearly laughs at the amount of lamps and weird projects littered about the room. A note -  _ A light to help you find your path. Helped me a lot, blame Sora for it working. - Riku  _ \- lays by the one at his desk, a reminder that he is not the only one recovering from Xehanort possession (which should be obvious). There’s a blanket that looks almost exactly like the one Master made for him as a kid, and by the foot of his bed is his armor marked by hundreds of chips and slash marks. It shouldn’t really help - the amount of amazingly-sewn stuffed cats all over his bed makes him shudder at what their texture might be - but it does.

 

It gives him hope that tomorrow will be a better day, and there are people who are going to help him, even if he doesn’t think he deserves it. Terra doubts he’ll probably be able to look at all of them the same way or be able to hold his Keyblade without a reminder of his tormenter, but this is only the start. It’s better than what the past holds.

 

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbles to himself as he throws things off of his bed, the lamp shining on his back as he makes out what’s supposed to be his sleeping unit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Isa seems a little OOC; I really don't know how to work with such a kid because hot damn we only know a smidget of his real personality and fuck the idea of him just being completely one with Shitty and Mostly-Boring Personality. Idk why, but the idea of Isa & Terra being friends of some sort is now a thing.
> 
> I'll try to get to updating The Voice, but that'll take literal efforts; I have it written up, but it's just a matter of actually typing it up. Same with the chatfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed tonight's (it's morning but fuck that) ficlet, and maybe I'll be posting more like this later this summer (can't believe we're almost done with the first month).


End file.
